


What’s in a Name?

by dear_dunyazade



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Genderbending, Theft, Weird People DNI, is this ooc? A little, teenage girls do the darndest things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Relationships: Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Hello Nurse & Yakko Warner
Kudos: 7





	What’s in a Name?

“What’s that?”

“This? Hello Nurse’s wallet.”

Spot laughed before realizing Kallie was serious. “Oh. When did you steal it?”

“When he carried me out of Scratchy’s office.” Kallie had a dreamy, dazed look on her face as she said it, remembering the event very happily. “It was hanging out of his back pocket, so… why not have a cheap excuse to go back and see him?”

“So you stole his wallet… to see him again? Girls.” 

“Well, I also stole it to find out what his name is.”

“Ooh! Lemme see!” Spot made a dive for the wallet, Kallie stepped back and watched her brother fall flat on his face. 

She laughed and opened the wallet, finding her favorite nurse’s ID. “His name is… Guy Nerz? Huh. Okay.”

“What? No way! Just… Guy Nerz?” 

“Yep. Just Guy Nerz. Well, let’s go return it, I guess?”


End file.
